


When legends rise

by Moera



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brett Talbot & Lori Talbot Live, Canon-Typical Violence, I promise, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Monroe dies, nobody else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: In a near-death situation it's a hunter that saves their lives
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	When legends rise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to John for prompting something a bit different than that and that way putting this idea in my head.  
> And a big thank you to Ella for being a wonderful beta ♥
> 
> This took me quite a while to finish so I hope you'll enjoy it :)

POV Lori

Finally! Finally has she found her brother. Brett doesn't look good but she couldn't focus on that. She has to get him out of those tunnels and get him some help. So she runs, drags her brother with her, her hand strongly holding onto his. Loud shrill noises sound from different places she can't quite pinpoint, hurting her sensitive ears. She just tries to avoid them, turning corners sometimes to escape the noises. The only other sounds that can be heard are their hard breathing and their feet hitting the floor. 

Just as she thinks she must’ve run through every one of those god-damned tunnels she sees a ladder leading upwards. Without thinking any further she pulls Brett towards it and gets him to climb the ladder. She follows directly after him. When they emerge they finds themselves standing in the middle of a street. Fresh air surrounds them and she thinks that maybe they can still make it out of this alive. The relieved smile freezes on her face when she sees a light in front of them getting brighter with every moment passing, just now noticing they stand directly in the way of an oncoming suv. 

The car comes nearer at such an alarming speed she doesn’t think they could jump out of the way, even if they tried. So she presses her brother’s hand, looks at him one last time, closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable impact. 

Tires screech next to them and the impact doesn’t happen. She opens her eyes, thinking maybe the driver saw them and swerved to the side. She was right, but not in the way she hoped for as she sees a woman clothed in a brown leather jacket, a gun in her hand leaving the car. The woman points the gun straight at her head and bellows “Get in the damn car!And don’t start any funny business. If you do something I don’t like I’m gonna make your brother see you dying in front of his eyes, understood? So get in, we don’t have much time!”

Lori swallows down the lump in her throat, looks at her brother and then nods. She knows her brother needs help and she can’t help him if she’s dead. So she just hopes that the others will find them again before it’s too late. She knows Liam was down in the tunnels with them but she lost him as she ran off to search for Brett alone. Pressing her lips into a thin line she realizes what a naive idea it was but there’s nothing she can do about it now. Trying not to hurt Brett any further she helps him get into the back of the black suv and gets in after him. The unknown woman slams the door shut behind them and starts the car. The sight of her brother letting out small noises of pain breaks her heart. She tightens her grip on his hand, tries to take some of his pain and prays. Prays that somehow the others will find them in time, that they will get out of this alive. 

There aren’t any windows she can see through but she can feel the rumble that goes through the whole car as they speed over the streets. Fast enough to almost break the speed limit but not actually fast enough to draw attention to them. She almost hoped they would break the speed limit so the cops would notice them. But the woman, a hunter as it seemed, didn’t once go over it.

Lori could feel her brother becoming weaker with every moment passing. His healing abilities slowly losing their fight against the poison still in his bloodstream. 

The car comes to an abrupt stop, sending Lori to the floor. The backdoor opens and the woman in a leather jacket stands before it, gun once again raised, pointing at her head. “Get out”, she orders, “We don’t want anyone seeing you and calling the police.”

As she sees the look in Lori’s eyes she adds “Don’t think screaming for help will do you any good. You’ll both be long dead before the police arrives.” She steps to the side and waves the gun impatiently. Lori turns to her brother, mutters an apology so low only he will hear her and helps him out of the car. He barely makes any noises this time, he seems to be on the hinges of unconsciousness as he stumbles behind her. 

The woman leads them to the front door of a house, opening it with a key she pulls out of her jacket. The house looks unsuspicious, almost identical to the other houses lining the streets. She once again thinks about calling for help but the other houses are so far away from each other she doubts anyone would hear her. Even if they would hear her screaming, there’s still the gun pointed at her head. She can smell the wolfsbane in it. The woman ushers them into the house and leads them into what looks like a kitchen.

She starts rummaging through the cupboards, pulling out containers which contain different herbs and other substances she can’t identify. “Lay your brother on the table. And hold his shoulders down, this will hurt.”, the woman instructs. Lori wants to demand answers, wants to know what the women will do to her brother. But she knows Brett doesn’t have enough time for her to ask questions. 

The woman starts measuring the herbs into a bowl, crushing them occasionally with a pestle. At last she adds what smells like honey and mixes the ingredients together. She stands at Brett’s left side, gun this time left in its holster and cuts Brett’s shirt open. Lori feels sick as she sees the black veins that spread from the wound on his chest the arrow left behind. The woman takes some of the paste and presses it into his wound. Brett roars, eyes wide open and tries to get off of the table. But Lori presses his shoulders down, murmuring quiet reassurances. He soon falls unconscious from the pain.

The woman has stepped back from the table and is now cleaning up the mess she made. Without looking at Lori she says “That’s everything I can do for now. He should be fine by morning.” Lori stays with her brother who has finally started to breath easier, the black veins slowly disappearing. She ignores the woman leaving, though she can’t deny that she’s relieved at the prospect of Brett getting better and maybe actually surviving this. She falls asleep hours later with her head in her arms, her hands still holding tight onto her brother, his heartbeat in her ears. 

~~~

Lori wakes up early the next morning, the sun just barely visible through the kitchen window. She turn towards the still sleeping Brett and lets out a relieved sigh as she barely sees the wound anymore. Whatever the woman has put into his wound must’ve worked. The thought of the still unknown woman makes her heart speed up in fear, she just doesn’t know if they can trust her yet. Yes, she has healed her brother, but she had also held a gun to her head. Multiple times. As she focuses on her senses she smells the unmistakable scent of freshly brewed coffee coming from the counter next to them. According to the steady, too fast to be asleep heartbeat, the woman is awake. 

“Wake up your brother and join me. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”, is said so quietly, without her enhanced hearing she wouldn’t have heard it at all. 

Lori gently shakes Brett’s shoulder, waking him up. His eyes widen and he lets out a barely audible “Lori” as he surges upwards and pulls his sister into his arms. Lori has to suppress the tears that threaten to leave her eyes anyways and whispers “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay.” 

She doesn’t want to separate from her brother but she still pulls away after a few minutes. Now that she knows that Brett is going to be okay the questions about the mysterious woman that saved him scream for her attention, demanding to be answered. She takes Brett’s hand in hers, helps him off of the table he’s still on and leads him to the living room. They sit down next to each other on a couch opposite the unknown woman, hands still holding each other, shoulders touching. Both need the reassurance that the other is still alive and well.

“I think the thing you want to know the most is that yes, Brett will soon be completely healed. The wound is just barely visible anymore, the tiredness you feel will vanish in the next hours.” Lori lets out the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

“I’ve never seen any poison like that, it wasn’t any type of wolfsbane I know of. So what was it and how did you know how to save me? And most importantly, why did you? What do you want from us?”, Brett wants to know, still not trusting the woman despite that fact that she saved his life.

“It’s because you weren’t poisoned with wolfsbane of any kind. They used mistletoe, which is luckily often overlooked by hunters. It’s actually worse than most types of wolfsbane because it activates the programmed cell death. That’s why it can’t be burned out like wolfsbane. You have to give your healing a boost, so to speak, so your cells heal faster than they die. The mistletoe had almost reached your heart, and if the cells of your heart died, there’s no coming back from that.” The woman pauses, let’s them take the information in, realizing just how close they were to losing Brett forever. 

“As for the why, that’s a longer story. I can tell you, if you really want to know. But...”, she takes a deep breath as if mentally preparing herself for something, “it’s not a pretty story. I would understand if you don’t want to hear it. But you should know that you’re safe with me. If you stay in this house, none of Monroe’s hunters will be able to find you.” 

Lori looks at her brother, having a silent conversation, deciding that even if they don’t want to, it would be better to know the whole story. You don’t get rescued by a hunter everyday. After a final nod, Lori speaks up “We want to hear the whole story.” The woman takes another deep breath and begins to explain. 

“My name’s Bela Talbot. My mom was Jane Talbot, older sister of your mother Nancy.” She makes a pause, waiting for the information to sink in. 

Lori looked at Brett, not really remembering much of their parents. She darkly remembers hearing about her aunt Jane, but she can’t recall if she had a daughter. She thought everyone except them had died in the fire. Brett looks shocked, as the older of them he remembers more. “I remember our cousin Bela. But if you are really her, how come you survived? Everyone else died in the fire?”, Brett seems sceptical more than anything now.

Bela had expected the questions, knowing it would be hard for them to accept that a family member they thought was dead, is now sitting across from them. She shortly flashes her ice-blue werewolf eyes at them. Ignoring the shocked gasps she continues to explain.

“You’re right, I was there when the fire happened. And I almost died in it. I had a fight with my mother and stormed out of the house, hoping a run through the woods would help clear my head. When I finally came home, wanting to apologize to my mom, the house was already on fire. I heard screams from inside and tried to find a way in. I found you two in the living room, crying and screaming for your parents, and carried you outside. I had just sat you on the ground a safe distance away when the upper part of the house collapsed. I couldn’t get in anymore. No more screams could be heard, so I knew everyone else must’ve been dead.

I saw someone standing a few miles behind the house, watching as it buried everyone still in it. I could smell the gunpowder and knew it was a hunter that had just killed my entire family. It’s a bit blurry after that. I just remember ripping out his throat. And then I took you both in my arms and ran. I don’t know how long I ran, but when I finally stopped, I knew I couldn’t care for two children, I was still a teenager myself. But I remembered the story of a buddhist pack that lived nearby and thought that I had to get there. I just stopped to wash the blood from my hands and face in a river. When I finally got there, I was brought to Satomi Ito. I explained what happened to her. And while she was willing to take you two in, she didn’t want to take in someone with blue eyes. She wasn’t willing to listen to my reason, that he was the one who killed my family. I couldn’t care for you two, so I left you with her, knowing you’ll be safe with her and left her territory.

I’ve been trying to survive ever since that night. I hid my werewolf side, though I used my powers to make money. I became a thief of occult things and sold them to the highest bidder. That’s how I came into contact with a pair of hunters, the Winchester brothers. When I overheard them talking about some other hunters attacking Satomi’s pack, I knew I had to get here and make sure you both were okay. I couldn’t stop the attack, but I found the woman who’s responsible for the attack. Tamora Monroe. I posed as a hunter and got the insider info of the attack tonight. I stopped it as soon as I could. That’s why I had to get you two away from there as fast as possible.”

The woman, Bela, makes another pause. Knowing how much her cousins have to take in. It was true that it wasn’t a pretty story, but she knew first hand that life is never just a pretty story.

After a few minutes, Brett is the first to break the silence. “How come you’re telling us all of that? Why don’t you just run and abandon us again?”. The hurt is unmistakable in his voice. 

Bela holds his eyes as she answers, sadness lacing her voice and scent. “You have to understand that I didn’t want to leave you two alone. You’re all that I have left of my family. But I was still a child myself, without more than the clothes on my back, I knew I couldn’t care for you. You were safer that way.” 

She stands up and makes her way to the front door, gun once again in her holster and now every part the hunter she poses to be. “I have a meeting to attend. I need to convince Monroe that you ran away before I reached you. This house is protected by hex bags to keep you hidden as long as you stay inside. You should stay here, it’s best if the hunters don’t know where you are.”

With that she leaves Brett and Lori alone to their still running thoughts.

~~~

“We need to call the McCall pack. They need to know that we’re still alive. It’s been hours since they heard from us.”

“Do you still have your phone with you? I kinda lost mine in the woods yesterday.” Brett smiles at her. It’s still so surreal to him that they actually made it out alive.

“Yeah, I still have it. I’m gonna call Liam and tell him they should meet us here, wherever ‘here’ actually is.”

~~~

In the meantime Bela drives with her suv to the hideout of Monroe and the other hunters. It’s not really creative, a shop that closed down years ago near the edge of the town. It’s a miracle McCall’s pack hasn’t already found it. She parks her suv a few streets away, not wanting to draw attention to the shop. Poker face in place she enters through the backdoor. Alongside Monroe there are only a few of her goons in the room. 

“Who the hell was responsible for the placement of the ultrasonic emitters? Because whoever it was, you did a piss poor job with it. I’ve waited the whole night and none of the werewolves left the tunnel system where they should have.” Bela barks into the room. Hiding a satisfied smirk as the room immediately falls silent and some people look around uncomfortably. 

Monroe doesn’t try to contain her rage as she barks “Whoever is responsible for this better fix this and brings me their dead bodies. Otherwise McCall’s little pack will be the least of your problems. Understood?”

Still nobody dares to move, fearing to turn Monroe’s wrath onto them. “Why does nobody move? GO!” The people almost stumble over each other in their haste to leave the room until only Bela and Monroe are left.

“Who would’ve thought it would be this hard to find competent people in this cursed town?”, Monroe asks ironically before she turns to face Bela, a smile on her face that doesn’t reach her eyes. “I’m so glad you decided to join us in our quest to rid this world of all these abnormalities. The world will be a much safer place once they are gone. I will let you know if these idiots manage to find the two omegas.” With that she leaves Bela standing.

~~~

Lori and Brett are still sitting on the couch, still holding tightly onto each other. The events of yesterday were still too fresh in their minds, but they knew they needed to tell the others what happened. 

It had taken a while for the McCall pack to find them, since they still didn't know where they are. Apparently a guy named Danny, some friend of Scott, hacked into her phone's gps and got their location from it. 

Liam had almost send them crashing to the floor as he attack hugged them. He felt really guilty for not being there to prevent them from getting kidnapped. Lori was fast to assure them that they were okay and that he shouldn't feel guilty for what happened as there was nothing he could've done differently to prevent it from happening. 

After that, Scott is the one who asks the questions everyone wants to know the answer to but is to afraid to actually voice it. "I'm glad you two seem to be okay, I really am. But what happened? Brett, from what Liam told me about your injury you should be dead by now."

Brett swallows uncomfortably and looks at his sister. She still looks kinda shaken from what happened so he takes a deep breath and starts explaining. Lori only takes over for the parts where Brett was unconscious. The others wear faces of sympathy but they remain silent. 

~~~

“So you’re telling me, this woman who saved you, a hunter that works with Monroe, is actually your cousin?”, Liam breaks the silence that fell after the explanation ended. 

“I know that it’s hard to understand, I don’t even understand everything myself. I just know that my brother would be dead without her help.” Lori responds.

“Though it’s been years, I remember her smell. She’s definitely our cousin Bela.” Brett backs his sister up. 

Scott, always the worried alpha, asks “The question isn’t if she is really related to you or not, it’s if we can trust her? Who says she’s not currently giving Monroe our location?”

“Well, it was a high risk to save me. Maybe we should get in contact with this pair of brothers, the Winchesters.” Brett throws in. 

Scott looks at Liam, directing his next word at him. “Call Argent. We need to know if we can trust this Bela Talbot.” Liam just nods, phone already in hand. He puts the phone on speaker and lays it on the table between the group.

Argent quickly picks up, worry in his voice clearly detectable for everyone in the room. “Liam. Did you find them?”

“Yes Mr. Argent. They found us. We’re safe.”, Lori chimed up. She’s a bit surprised that even Mr. Argent was worried about them.

“Okay, that’s good news. But I have the feeling that’s not why you’re calling me.” Argent replies, voice now his usual calm again.

“You’re right. What do you know about the Winchesters?” Scott asks.

“They’re a pair of hunters, brothers. They have quite a reputation. Where have you heard of them?” Argent replies shortly.

So Brett retells the whole story of their saving and of Bela again. Argent is quiet for a while, only his breathing can be heard over the phone.

“Well, as I told you. They have quite a reputation going on. Their father, John Winchester, became a hunter after his wife was killed by a demon. He drilled his sons from young age, making them hunters too. Last I heard, he was killed by the same demon that killed his wife. Sam and Dean, his sons, killed the demon. Rumors say they’ve dealt with everything you can think of, demons, angels, you name it. But they follow a codex. They only kill monsters that kill innocent people. There’s no way they didn’t know this Bela is a werewolf. I can make some calls, see if she can be trusted.” Argent offers.

“That would be great, thank you.” With that Scott ends the call. While they wait Liam and Theo go out to get food for everyone. Scott promises to keep an eye on Brett and Lori, hoping it will ease Liam’s guilt. And from the looks he caught for a while between those two, he knows that they will do everything to keep the other safe. 

As they’re eating, Argent calls again. He checked in with another hunter, an old guy named Bobby Singer, who can’t hunt anymore himself, but still knows about what happens in the hunting business. Thanks to some kind of network he created. He told him that Bela helped Dean rescue his brother Sam when he was kidnapped years ago. He didn’t give him a lot of details, just that the Winchester’s trust her since then.

Just when Argent ends the call, Bela comes in through the front door. The wolves startle because they were so focused on Argent that nobody had heard her entering. “You could’ve asked me myself instead of getting Argent to make calls”, Bela deadpans.

“And why should we have trusted even a single word leaving your mouth? You’re working with Monroe. Who says you’re not going to rat us out to her?” Theo demands to know.

Bela just rolls his eyes at him. “If I wanted you all dead, believe me you would be dead by now.”

“But what is it exactly that you want? I mean, you abandoned Brett and Lori years ago. So why come back now?” Liam sounds just as unbelieving as Theo did.

Bela looks just as confident when she answers, though her gaze softens when she looks at her cousins. “I can only imagine how bad it must hurt to think every one of your family is dead, only to find out that I still survived. And I would’ve liked to stay away from them to spare them the pain. But Monroe is psychotic and that makes her very dangerous. And I can’t stand by watching her kill the only family I have left.” 

“So we need to come up with a plan to stop her before she kills any more innocent people”, Scott says.

* * *

POV Theo

The plan they come up with, if you can even call it a plan, has Brett and Lori hiding in the house Bela brought them to, because they can’t risk Monroe finding out they are still alive. Liam, Mason and Corey are instructed to keep a low profile and not draw attention to themselves. Lydia and Stiles are tasked with breaking into the hunter base and destroying what they can, while Scott and Malia take care of the Anuk-Ite. Bela volunteered to take care of Monroe. She didn’t clarify what she meant by that. Still, Scott told her about the no-killing rule and that she should hold Monroe captive until the Sheriff could take her to jail. Just to have someone keep an eye on her, he waited until she was out of hearing range and sent Theo after her.

Theo is doing as Scott asked him to. He’s been following Bela through what feels like the entirety of Beacon Hills and so far she hasn’t noticed him. Or that’s what he thinks, until his phone vibrates in his pocket. His breath catches in his throat because his phone vibrating can only mean one thing. Someone from the pack is in danger. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees it’s a message from Scott, asking him to go to the hospital and save Liam from a possible hunter attack.

He only notices that Bela stopped when he almost runs into her. He curses internally and finally looks up from his phone again. “Go and save him. I can handle Monroe on my own”, Bela orders.

“You’re not mad that I’ve been following you?”, Theo wonders.

Bela scoffs. “Why would I? I knew that you’ve been following me since Scott asked you to.”

Theo skeptically interjects “You were so far away no one, human or supernatural, could’ve heard what we were saying. How did you know?”

“You all underestimate that I’m not only a werewolf, but a hunter too. I placed bugging devices around the house. And now go, who knows how much time he has left.”

Theo is already a few feet away when Bela calls him once more. “Theo? When this is over, kiss him.” He doesn’t have time to think about how Bela knows about his crush, so he just nods once and runs towards his truck. Liam needs him.

* * *

POV Bela

Bela is still following Monroe, waiting for a good moment to approach her. While she waits Monroe’s radio cracks to life and demands more people come to the hospital. She smirks to herself, seems like Theo got there in time and now they’re fighting the hunters. And winning, from the sounds of it.

She’s still waiting, enjoying seeing Monroe so at unease. The fighting noises from the radio continue before they fall silent. She sees the fear in Monroe’s eyes when she demands an update and no one answers her. Until someone does. Liam answers with a simple “You lost.” The radio falls out of her hand and falls to the ground. Monroe’s muttering to herself, trying to come up with a way to somehow still win this war.

Bela is right behind her when she finally spins around. Though Monroe seems surprised to see her standing there, she just orders her to follow her and walks past her. Bela smiles evilly, the fun begins. “And why would I do that?”

Monroe whirls around, angered by the clear disrespect in Bela’s voice. “What do you mean? We need to retreat and come up with a new plan on how to kill them once and for all.” Her voice wavers when she sees the gun pointed at her. “What are you doing with the gun? We’re on the same side here!”

Though there’s a fire burning in her eyes, Bela is still smiling. “That’s where you were wrong all along, Monroe. I was never on your side.”

“But why would you be on the side of those monsters? You’re human! It makes no sense to be on their side.”

Bela tsked. “Another mistake of you. I was never human.” Bela flashes her ice-blue werewolf eyes at her. “And they aren’t monsters, they’re just kids. You are the only monster here. And now that the Anuk-Ite is gone, you’re truly alone.”

“Even if I’m alone, you are in McCall’s territory. You won’t shoot me.”

Bela sighs annoyed. “Why does everyone keep saying that?” She pulls the trigger and Monroe falls to the ground, a single hole between her eyes. 

~~~

They regroup at the safe house where Brett and Lori stayed at. Apparently Scott managed to defeat the Anuk-Ite while almost losing his eyesight forever. Scott didn’t like that she killed Monroe, but even he can admit that she wouldn’t have stopped if she were still alive.

Theo and Liam, with help from the others, kept the people at the hospital safe. And judging from the fact that they sit pressed together and smiling like idiots, she guesses that Theo has followed her advice. She hears Mason whispering to Corey about something happening between those two in an elevator, but she can’t focus on that.

Brett and Lori are making their way over to her. And though she won’t admit it to anyone, she kinda dreaded the conversation she’s bound to have with them. What she doesn’t expect is for Lori to throw herself at her and hug her, crying into her shoulder. She tightens one arm around her and pulls Brett into the other. She feels tears burning in her eyes too. It’s been too long since she’s had them in her arms. Brett is the first to pull his head away and whisper “I know you probably can’t stay here, but please, call us or let us otherwise know that you’re alive. We can’t go through thinking you’re dead again. We just can’t.” 

Bela smiles at him through the tears. “You won’t have to think that again. I’m gonna stay here, in Beacon Hills.” Lori starts crying again, but from the scent of it, this time they are happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think of this, because this is my first crossover fic


End file.
